Greenish Blue
by LadyCorall20
Summary: ...OneShot... Complete... Sakura regrets a decision she made in the past. Contains sexual themes so stay away if you don't like that! NarutoxUnknown Girl, Voyeurism on Sakura's side


This idea just came out out of the blue…)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto!

The story contains sexual themes so kiddies get lost!! You have been warned!

Otherwise:

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Greenish Blue**

It was an accident.

It really was.

Since Kakashi-sensei was still in the hospital ( because of an S-classed mission in Water Country ) and she had the day off she wanted to visit him. She even bought flowers from the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

And for some unknown reason she decided to take the long way and have a walk around the 3th Training Ground reminiscing about their Genin years.

It was then when she heard it. A small noise that sounded suspiciously like a moan. She should have turned back there and then. But being sixteen had its disadvantages and of course curiousity got the best of her.

She got closer and closer to the source of that noise, she even went so far to make the appropriate hand-seals and cast a Genjutsu so nobody will notice her presence. Her steps were soundless, she held her breath and tightened her fingers around the flowers.

The sounds were getting louder now. She swallowed and stepped around a thick tree and in an instant she froze. Her eyes widened at the scene before her.

Her teammate her _best friend _stood there against a tree with a girl's legs wrapped around his waist as he thrusted in and out of her his face buried in her neck.

They were fully clothed, the young girl's black skirt high on her waist her white top tightening as she arched her chest against orange and black fabric. Naruto's pants were open low on his hips, his hands gripping the girl's bottom angling her so he could go deeper.

Sakura couldn't breathe. _'It...why? ..Naruto...?' _The flowers fell from her numb fingers. This was wrong. She should leave. She should turn around and pretend that she didn't see anything. This is private. Something nobody should spy on.

No matter how many reasons flashed through her mind she couldn't bring herself to look away, let alone move. The more she watched the more she felt that uncomfortable stir in her heart.

'_Naruto..'_

He was her best friend. She should be happy for him. Someone decided to share something that was this intimate with him…she should be blushing turning away and mocking him about it afterwards. But she couldn't. That feeling didn't let her…

But…what was this? This emotion deep inside her. This bitter pain buried in her heart that became almost unbearable as she stood there.

Maybe it was the fact that Naruto_ moved on_? That he didn't want her any more? There would be no surprise there. Years of longing and false hope finally got to him. The last time he tried to kiss her he was punched through two stone walls.

But he has _always _been there before. A comforting presence she could always turn to. She knew she was an awful person now. She shouldn't feel hurt...she shouldn't feel _jealous _…she didn't have the right to be.

The girl moaned louder now, the longish shiny black bangs hid her features. She wasn't wearing a headband anywhere. Sakura has never seen her before. Maybe she was a civilian. It didn't really matter. Not with Naruto. He didn't judge people based on their power. Unlike _someone _she knew. _Someone _she would have thrown away everything she believed in just to be with him. And consequently she ignored what was righ there before her eyes and what she took for granted.

'Na-Narut-…ah…nnngh…'

The girl gasped as the blond boy shifted her thin legs higher so he could be even closer to her and could go deeper in her. Sakuras's eyes were still glued to their constantly moving forms no matter how hard she tried to look away. The image burned forever in her mind.

They were nearing their climax Sakura guessed, as the girl threw her head back against the tree and screamed. Naruto's hold on her tightened and he thrusted once.. twice..and with one last desperate motion of his powerful hips he groaned.

Then they were kissing . Slow. Languid. Lovely.

Sakura coud feel tears welling up in the corner of her eyes and she finally found the strength to run away… flowers forgotten on the ground.

As she ran the tears were flowing steadily and she fought the sobs that were threatening to tear out from her throat. As everything blurred before her something became clear…maybe…just maybe she made a wrong decision somewhere back in the past.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: **Please review! It will make me happy! 


End file.
